


million ways

by korynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossdressing!Stiles fic for Mal, because I love her. Also because I needed to get some porn out of my system, and DerekStiles week. Hope you enjoy. (This might become a series in the form of chapters, if you want more this sort of thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. or that one time it was stiles' turn to act out a fantasy

He's so glad Erica didn't ask any questions when he asked for her help on this. So glad she actually helped. That she kept her mouth shut. It might've been the thrill of it all, because of couse she knew why, she didn't need to ask, but she was helpful and nonjudgemental, and even pretended to be buying the things for herself so he wouldn't get second glances.

The last store he went to on his own, lucking out and getting it when it was dead empty, early after school in the middle of the week.

So now Stiles is standing in the pack's apartment, in the bathroom, freaking out. He's supposed to walk down the stairs and meet Derek at the door in twenty minutes, and he's sitting on the closed toilet, head between knees and imagining the worst.

Erica knocked on the door once to let him know they wouldn't be back until the morning, "have a good night", and god, he's so thankful she's not always HBIC. Stiles assumes Derek had something to do about her attitude change, but he's not complaining. He needed a friend for this.

Taking in a deep breath, he does the last clasp, gives himself one last look in the mirror before marching down the stairs, grin going wider with each step as the rush finally hits him. He's actually doing this.

Derek has no idea, but Stiles hopes his signals weren't in the wrong, hopes that his werewolf will react the right way.

Standing in the kitchen, washing dishes while he waits, grin nearly hitting "mental institutionalization asap" wide, he loves the feel of his legs in heels, loves the sway it gives his hips as he dances and sings along with the radio, loves the feel of the skirt clinging to his skin. Leather, short and a little too racy, garter belt helping stockings stay up his pale legs, bright red heels. A white blouse, almost see-through, and god, he's imagining Derek's face.

Imagining so many things, and even if he's flushed, there's not a shred of embarrassment in him anymore. He's wanted to try this for so long.

Stuck in his own thoughts, Stiles doesn't even notice Derek until hands tighten at his hips, until a nose shoves behind one ear. "I could smell you in the parking lot."

Stiles squeak slips into a more moan like noise when hands pull him a step back, rub up and down his sides, pushing the shirt up to mouth at the skin of his back. "Got a little carried away, sorry."

"Don't be. Turn around, let me see."

Of course he does what he's told, whimpering a little in the back of his throat when Derek's hands slide under the hem of his skirt, when he sees green eyes blown dark, sees a flash of red when they catch his face. "Stiles, please tell me this is one of those elaborate plans to seduce me that you didn't get from Cosmo, you _swear_. Not a joke."

Stiles flush goes even redder at that, but he rubs a leg up Derek's, heel dragging against the back of knee, and loves the growl it gets him, before he's shoved back against the counter and oh, oh, Derek's dropping to his knees.

Fuck, he hasn't even taken his jacket off yet, hasn't pulled his work boots off, the ones he hates but the factory forces him to wear, and Derek's on his knees, pushing leather out of the way and letting out the best growl Stiles has ever heard when he sees red silk. "You enjoyed dressing up, didn't you? Wrapping up a present for me, weren't you?" Murmured against the soft skin of his thigh, Stiles shivers and nods, teeth scraping off the lipgloss on his bottom lip. He doesn't trust his answer to be much more than a moan.

Warm mouth licking at silk was not what he was expecting when he bought these, but he's not going to complain at all, instead bracing himself on the counter and groaning when teeth scrape at the fabric, when sharp canines catch and drag. Werewolf fangs down there don't even get a second glance anymore, he trusts Derek.

"You-" Cutting himself off, Derek feels the wetness of lube on his skin now that he brings his hands up to move the panties out of the way, and Stiles loves the way he wolfs out for a moment, loving how easy it is to tell when Derek's losing control.

"Fuck, Stiles. You're all wet for me. I bet you were hoping I'd just bend you right over, weren't you?"

"God, Derek, please. _Yes_." Stiles has no shame now, hasn't in months, hasn't since the first time he begged for it and Derek knotted him in retaliation. He can feel his mouth watering already, remembering their last time, but this is his turn to act out a fantasy, and goddamnit, he wants to be bent over at the kitchen sink.

He might have said that last bit out loud, because the shirt and skirt somehow find themselves pushed up high to bare his ass to Derek, and then his elbows are catching him as Derek twists him around and slips two fingers in. "So wet, you're playing the full part, aren't you? You got yourself all worked up and ready for me, made sure I smelled it, made sure you got what you want from me." Derek's sliding his fingers out and pushing in as he talks, and Stiles' toes curl in his heels, back bowing, head dropping onto Derek's shoulder once the werewolf is fully in.

"Just a bitch begging for her alpha's knot, aren't you? I've spoiled you."

" _Derek_." Stiles wheezes out, rocking back onto his cock and groaning when Derek's teeth find his ear, a quick bite before they're grinding and Stiles feels lube dripping down his thighs, knows he might've overdone it when prepping, but honestly, this is what he wanted. Derek knows it too, which is why his claws are holding tight into the leather skirt hiked around his waist, using it as a grip to pull Stiles even deeper, to put him at just the right angle that he's nothing but a strung out moaning mess.

That one touch of Derek's hand on his cock, still wrapped in silk, fuck, neither one of them took off any of their clothes, fuck, gets him to come, gets him so high and distracted that the burn of Derek's knot doesn't get his full attention, that all he can feel once he's come down is, well, come.

He won't say it out loud, but he loves feeling full, knows he's strange in loving the feel of being bred by his werewolf, but he knows Derek loves it too.

He also knows Derek loves him, and all the kinks he comes with.

Especially if they include more than one round, where they actually bother to lose some of the clothes this time.


	2. Seen Everything to See

> **PROMPT** : Stiles drags Derek to the movies, shenanigans ensue
> 
> (I kinda changed it a little because I can and I will, but don't worry, there's still shenanigans. Maybe.)
> 
> WARNING FOR GIGANTIC AMOUNTS OF FLUFF OH GOD HOW IS IT POSSIBLE

Derek still doesn't have a proper explanation as to how Stiles got him to come along for this.

No, he knows _exactly_ how he did, but will never say a word, because some things are better left unsaid. Stiles would enjoy it too much if he knew that Derek was actually a big softie when it came to small children.

Yeah, Stiles dragged Derek along to one of those "children's movie nights" at the local library, and now the teen is tucked against his side, and Derek can't take his eyes off him. Sadness is pouring off Stiles, and normally it's just a little hint here and there when someone teases him about being Pack Mom, but this is different.

A movie has Stiles pressing his cheeks to his knees to hide the tears, has arms wrapped tight around legs and, god, Derek wants to comfort him.

He knows Stiles doesn't seek pity, knows that this isn't why Stiles brought him along, but he still has that urge to comfort, to sooth, to fix whatever is wrong with his pack member. Derek just keeps his mouth shut and lets Stiles leech off his heat, lets his shoulder become a headrest when Stiles finally turns his face away, blushing and clearly realizing his tears hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Creeper." Stiles mutters with a teasing, lopsided smile, and Derek just shrugs and reaches up to wipe away the last tear track, not even thinking twice about touching Stiles being inappropriate.

\---

Until later, when the parents come to collect their children, and Stiles is wrapped up in Derek's leather jacket, laughing at something Derek said, and the librarian stops them before they step off the curb with a gentle reminder that "Not all of California is accepting as you think."

Stiles laughs it off when she walks away, but Derek's face must show his confusion, because Stiles is crowding him against the side of his Camero and Derek's never noticed the lack of a definite height difference until now, when this slim thing has his jacket on, smells like pack and sadness with a tinge of nervousness. When Stiles doesn't even have to reach up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, when he pulls away bright red and an apology on his lips, that he smothers with a "Thank you, Derek."

\---

Later, much later, Derek will actually watch the movie they were playing that first night, and understand completely why Stiles reacted the way he did.

He'll also corner him in his bedroom, trapping him in his desk chair and kissing him breathless, grinning wide when he pulls away to murmur "please don't go, I'll eat you up I love you so." and, for as much as he plays tough Alpha, the happy noises and hands in his hair make his knees wobble just as much as they would for anyone else.

\---

He didn't expect to find anything, any reason, anyone to convince him that he deserved it, but of course this loud boy, who volunteers for anything that includes kids, who says 'thank you' when he kisses you, who accepts that he's Pack Mom, even before Derek did.

Stiles, who sings along to "Wild One" just to get a reaction, abuses every opportunity to wear red, who actually buys Derek a collar.

That last one got a different reaction than Stiles ever expected.

But that's a completely different story.


End file.
